


stop (baby don’t stop)

by orphan_account



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Humiliation kink, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “And you’re so fucking annoying. You know that, right? Fuck you, seriously.” His eyes pierced through you, making your body feel like it was on fire. You shouldn’t—no, you couldn’t back down.“Fuck me? Do it then.”
Relationships: Phillip Mauvais/Reader
Kudos: 5





	stop (baby don’t stop)

**Author's Note:**

> I am SO sorry for your eyes. Enjoy! <3

“Fuck.”

You sigh quietly as Phillip, your tutor and classmate, curses at you once again. You wonder if maybe you're pushing him too hard, worrying mentally.

“You know I’m not good at this, cut me some slack.” You try to protest at him but all he does in return is give you a sharp glance.

"You’re so fucking dense. You’re horrible in English and you can't even get through technology, one of the easiest subjects we take?”

 _How the fuck does he know I have a degradation kink by doing that? He's so hot when he’s angry too..._ You think to yourself as the man in front of you is getting more pissed by the second--but that's okay, right?

Your situation is dragging away from the fact that you're currently making him very, very irritated; only because you've gotten at least 8 questions wrong this evening. 

_What if... I just pushed him a little over the edge more?_ The devilish thought of you pushing the gentlest man over his boundaries has butterflies roaming in the deepest parts of your... stomach? Nonetheless, the next question emerges.

'How many times should Karel turn left in order to turn right?' The thought of intentionally getting this question wrong is edging you, making you wonder: Will I regret this, or will I deeply cherish this decision forever? (Because _god_ , this man is hot.)

"One, obviously. We went over this like... yesterday."

_Fuck, that slipped out. One... Really? It could've been anything else._

"Are you doing this on purpose? To make me mad? What do you think I'll do? Leave you here to finish this on your own or punish you for it?"

"Why would I answer that?"

"I'm only doing this for the money. Your parents are rich."

"You're a horrible person, Phillip."

He gets up from your desk chair.

“And you’re so fucking annoying. You know that, right? Fuck you, seriously.” His eyes pierce through you, making your body feel like it's on fire. You shouldn’t—no, you couldn’t back down.

“Fuck me? Do it then.”

He then just stares down at you but you can't seem to look up. "Oh?" You see a smirk growing on his face. "Fuck you? Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. The house is empty anyways, and oh look at that," He pulls a- Oh my _god._

"A pack of condoms magically appeared in my pocket."

"What the fu-" He cuts you off. "You know, it's not like I've been waiting or anything. It's quite funny how you said that so nonchalantly, however. Do you think I'm easy, Y/N?"

You gain the courage to look back up at him and chuckle. "Phillip, you seem quite easy. Why aren't you catching on? Are _you_ too dense?" The exchange of sexual tension and glaring blares through your head, telling you this isn't such a good idea.

"Am I?" He leans down and grabs you by the hips, manhandling your body as he throws you down on your bed. Towering over you, you can't help but wonder how such a skinny stick like him just did an action like that. "Am I really dense, Y/N?" The teasing in the tone of his voice is followed by the pooling lust in his eyes, making you gulp. His hands wander lower, throwing the condoms to the left of your body. His hands stop at the top of your thighs, squeezing them gently. His actions start to make you writhe under him, even though he just began to touch you. 

"Your... Your hands are so large... Fuck." You palm him through his sweats as he starts to pull off your grey shorts, gaining a low grunt from his throat. (Fuck, that's hot.) Unbelieving of the sight above you, you are yet to realize he's taken off your panties. He looked like he was going insane, inhaling the arousal oozing from your body. 

"Shit... you're so wet. Holy fuck." His voice is sending you into lunacy, quietly making you moan under your breath. "Y/N... Oh my god. You're leaking like a fucking animal." You can see him gulp over you. He's staring at your tight heat. _He isn't going to..._

Leaning down swiftly, Phillip goes towards your sopping pussy as he starts lapping around your folds. Moaning loudly even though he just started, you chant his name frantically. "Phillip...! Hah... Fuck!" You try to stay looking between your legs but you can already feel him prodding against your entrance, so you naturally clench your legs around his head in response. 

He loosens himself and looks back up at you. "Legs out. Unless you want me to suffocate." 

Going back down onto you, the flat of his tongue is now working your hole to open, so he can plunge in. "Haah... Shit!" Feeling embarrassed, you close your legs around him once again. Using his free hands, he forces your legs to open back, leaving you to writhe against his hold. Your head suddenly is thrown back as you feel his tongue going into you. Moaning quietly, you curse under your breath. He hums inside of you, sending jolts throughout your body and leaving you to moan louder.

"F-Fuck! Phillip!" Your breath starts to pick up, and you're now gripping onto his neck below you. As he continues working you up with his tongue, you feel something else.

His finger.

"Holy shit. Fuck." The stretch is bearable but is quite unsettling once you feel your climax coming. He crooks the finger inside of you and your first orgasm is happening, clenching around him, pulsating through your entire body.

He breathes heavily, leaning back up. "Y/N. You're seriously a piece of work. Why don't you... maybe suck me off? It might be the only thing you're good at, you fucking slut."

With no response, and currently having a high off of your orgasm, you creep up to his lower self on the bed. Gulping, you lower his sweats off and see him bulging through his boxers.

Glancing back up to him, the dominance in his eyes is replaced with worry and carefulness. "Y/N, you're okay with this right?"

"I wouldn't have let you start if I wasn't okay with it."

"Good." That unusual thoughtfulness of him, the thoughtfulness that is always present in him, seemed to come out, no matter how mad you made him. That's his character, you suppose.

It takes you a couple of tries to pull his boxers down, but when you have...

"Fuck."

"What? You think you can't take it?"

"Yeah, I think I can't but no one can stop me from trying..." You take a deep breath once again. "Fuck. Me."

"Yeah, yeah, we'll get to that. I just don't want to rush things with you, you know," Phillip's softness is there again. "I want you to feel comfortable when you're with me, haha." 

'Why the _fuck_ is he saying this to me when there's a raging cock in front of my face???' You think, suddenly regretting your life decisions.

"Oh, whatever."

You lean down, starting with kittenish licks at the pre-cum leaking from the tip of his length. Halting, you're suddenly curious.

"How should I... Go about this?"

"Just... Fuck. Are you bad at this too? Just follow whatever my hand says in your hair." 

He grips your hair once you get back down on his length, moaning suddenly when he starts pulling your hair. He moans in response, knowing that the vibrations of your voice are sending him to insanity. Hearing him moaning while you're doing your best under him is the best feeling of euphoria you'd experienced in your lifetime. Trying your best to follow what his hand is doing, you're holding back gagging once he starts to get rough.

"Hahh... Fuck. You're taking my cock so well. You're such a good girl." You hear him say once his dick reaches the back of your throat, feeling the rash burning of the stretch of your mouth. Your eyes start tearing up, rationality starting to not make sense anymore. The distinction between pain and pleasure is not there anymore, your goal just simply trying to make him get off. You want to make him _proud_ of you. "It's like your mouth was molded for my dick, it's like you were made for it, slut. Fucking hell...!" 

"Y/N... Shit...! I'm so close..." His ragged breathing above you starts getting more erratic as his thrusts in your mouth get more intense and haphazard. You're bracing yourself for it, not knowing what to do once it comes; feeling close yourself even though you weren't touched for a while.

You both reach your climaxes together (yours he probably doesn't even notice) and you hear him moan loudly over you, chanting your name over and over again. His cum starts to stain your tongue as you start to suck him dry, most likely oversensitive, since his moaning starts getting more irregular. Letting go, his cum splatters over your face, feeling ecstatic in the feeling of his seed all over you.

Knowing his eyes are on you now, look back up at him. You stick your tongue out and show him the mess he made, just like the girls in hentai do it.

"Fuck Y/N..." Losing track of his words, he watches you close your mouth and swallow his seed, seeing the pretty mess of his cum trickle down your face, watching gravity do the job of your both post-climax states.

"We can... use condoms next time. Just... Shit! Fuck it."

"What?" (God, you seriously need to get cleaned up.)

"I... I'm not done with you."

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaand that's where we stop!


End file.
